


【卡樱】清醒梦 07

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush
Summary: 07是一个描述佐助和樱糟糕的婚姻关系的章节。佐樱缔结婚姻的破裂可能点，在两人的性格三观之中早已埋下——我只不过负责将它们展现在台面上以供大家判断和思考。





	【卡樱】清醒梦 07

**Author's Note:**

> 07是一个描述佐助和樱糟糕的婚姻关系的章节。佐樱缔结婚姻的破裂可能点，在两人的性格三观之中早已埋下——我只不过负责将它们展现在台面上以供大家判断和思考。

07  
弥生把手里的水烟管在红莲造型的烟灰缸上又磕了一下，清凌凌一个眼波过去，问对面敞衣随意坐着的男人：“所以呢？”  
佐助把正经的袴衣穿得前所未有的不正经。胸膛裸露，还隐约可见几个颜色不一的噬咬出来的印记，看起来倒是颇像个战国的浪荡剑客。  
“不过慢慢耗着罢了。我开不了口。”  
弥生把已经发出的嗤笑转成了婉转的撒娇，眼神又媚又玩味：“你可真坏，不给钱还要人家守活寡，给你养孩子。”弥生呼出一口云雾喷在佐助脸上，“女人的青春可是最宝贵的东西了——你真坏。”  
佐助喉结滚动，看着弥生。  
衣服是艳烈的大红，绣着游动着的黑色金鱼花纹。类似袴衣的衣物简单粗暴地充满着情色的挑逗和暗示。胸前是暧昧的透视轻纱，露着赤红的果儿，衣摆是刚好遮住臀部的长度，露出两只俏生生白嫩细幼的长腿。只要稍稍掀起那一小块布料，就能看到被调教过的粉色鸟儿缠着精致的贞锁。桃子图案的贞锁用编过的红线，细细地系在腰上。就连菊花也是仔细地定期剃毛，每日用秘汤灌洗到随时随地能柔软荡漾。  
眼尾用朱红画出情色的上挑。整个人欢场打滚下来，举止投足、嗔笑之间自然是风情婉转。  
——和他爱的人完全是两个样子。佐助想到鸣人不由得舔了舔唇。  
鸣人阳光，阳刚，体格健壮，喜欢拯救世界，喜欢瞻前顾后最终顾此失彼。弥生阴柔，娇弱，体格细幼，喜欢用调笑表达讽刺，喜欢用精湛的演技为嫖客和自个儿都织一个美好而有期限的梦。  
佐助心底再次涌上一股蛰伏了很久的烦躁：他混在男妓红灯区里睡的都是些男人，他也相信自己爱的人是个男人，可是他现在睡的男人们一点都不像男人。  
死循环。  
或许是对妻子还残存着依赖和歉疚。  
即使过去了八九年，心态也真的还是和当初挽留春野樱时的心态一模一样：放不下狐火舍不得光团。  
当初光团要离开所以光团比狐火重要。现在是得到了光团，所以接触不到狐火。所以现在狐火比光团重要。  
那种被无谓的东西限制了所以求而不得的烦躁，看不见的锁链加诸于身的拘束，让人浑身不舒服。而不甘心的骚动，毒性比任何毒药都要毒。  
最初是想着鸣人的脸自慰。后来想起春野樱的医书上说某种毒菇的药性让人能有极致的精神快感。从此性工具和药物合体一发不可收拾，最终是一旦放纵就不能停止地频繁出入红灯区寻找中意的男妓。  
身份原因，有重要情报传达，鸣人会时不时来见佐助。一次的药瘾，加刻意半强制半卖傻，佐助压着鸣人做了。  
佐助能记得自己强迫性质的啃噬抚摸亲吻。鸣人反抗，却又以为药性极深，不敢下狠手。  
佐助记得因为自己的撸动，鸣人的阴茎渐渐兴奋，由软变硬溢出激动的前液，沾湿了掌心。然后他把这些抹在鸣人的菊花上，试探地胡乱戳进去，反应还是干涩的。所以他左手压着鸣人的腰，探下身去细细舔吻那个肮脏的地方，等肠道软了就先进手指，再逐根增加。同时也揉捏着鸣人的球状囊袋，同为男人他知道怎样的力度能叫人想要。  
但佐助进入时，依旧听到了菊花撕裂的声音。他舒爽并痛着，演出癫狂的姿态，借机表达平时不敢说的话：“哈，鸣人，很紧啊。痛吧？啊肯定痛的。我们都听到声音了不是吗。没办法啊，第一次，你给我忍着些。”  
但鸣人的表情是麻木和冷漠的。如果装疯卖傻的佐助当时能注意到鸣人的表情的话。  
得到心心念念的东西很是愉悦，但又似乎总是有所不足。  
从这件事起佐助打破禁忌，开始放浪男妓红灯区。  
告别的时候鸣人一反常态的冷漠，兀自整理着情报的记录文书，掀了一下眼皮又重新看地：“佐助，我不会说出去。你好自为之。”  
佐助回忆完，考虑了一下要不要去地下街找个凶残那一挂的男人给自己肛门开个苞，说不定这样他能改变心态脱离春野樱对他的影响。  
佐助思考着的同时，身体先一步地熟练回应着弥生跨在他身上献上的双唇。他粗暴地用右手绞住弥生的右手，反身把他压在铺了厚重紫色绸缎的榻榻米上。  
弥生发出一声半是痛苦、半是撒娇埋怨的叫声，没被绞住的左手随着佐助插入的深浅轻重而拧着身下的紫绸。  
须佐化出的左手或在双指撑开弥生的嘴进出，或在刺激着粉嫩的鸟儿根部的那条沟，或在清脆地拍打撅起来的屁股。  
完完全全的背入式，宣誓着一方雌伏和一方主权的体位。  
淫声浪语，粗话肉声。  
事毕，佐助穿衣离开，弥生懒懒地略微遮盖了下自己，撑着下巴俯卧着抽水烟。  
满屋糜烂的味道，像腐烂的石楠花，充满堕落和腐败的气息。  
嗬，怕是去找其他相好了。也不怕阳痿肾虚遭天谴。  
这般焦急，也不知道在忧虑掩饰什么。  
山眠拉开青波纹的纸糊格子门，嫌弃地用手帕捂住鼻子，掂着脚开了窗。  
“你他妈一天侍候这么多次也不怕早死了。”  
弥生懒懒地翻了个身仰躺着，伸着拿着水烟的手臂，歪头看着这个比自己年岁还小的后辈：“哼，哪里是什么侍候呢？逗弄刺激一个傻子到底是很有趣的。”他眯了眯眼，警告他，“别小小年纪一天到晚你他妈你他妈。把窗户全打开，我要在阳光底下躺着抽会儿烟。哦对了给我再拿壶酒来，要温得好好的。”  
山眠翻了个小白眼，语气无奈：“是是是。懒鬼前辈。”  
弥生看他开门奔向走廊，一声轻笑：“傻子。”  
一辈子不叫我前辈、不到这鬼地方来，才是真的好呢。  
他们这花楼也是战后才从暗门子变成和佐仓花柳街一样光明正大的风俗之地。战场上神级人物的碾压，多次生死一线的经历，导致了不少忍者战后的病态心理。而正统的、救人治病医学尚且还未完善，心理学的知识更是空白一片。  
哪怕是来这楼里操他们这些不男不女献着屁股吃饭的人呢，也是觉得这种应激障碍不过是一时的、是可以克服的。深受其扰也只能难以启齿，来这楼里把他们这些吃脏饭的没道德的败类小鸡娘们儿给凌辱发泄一番。然后这些人回家就又能努力扮演英雄的角色 ，做一个好丈夫、好父亲、好儿子。  
咿呀，真是极有趣的荒诞人生啊。  
几息香前给自己灌了一直肠精的男人才是最荒诞最虚伪的。  
舍不得男人又霸占着女人。花楼里见过了那么多荒诞的情事和纷争，弥生还是得每次都对这个男人毫无自觉的刻在骨子里的虚伪和自私，自叹不如。  
干男妓这行的，吃的就是青春饭。比艺伎和游女都要要求苛刻。身为男人做这种事本就令人不齿轻视。因此能混口饭吃就更加艰难，得媚态横生，得体察人意，得自轻自贱，得疯狂执迷。一天天地演戏，演着演着也就人突然质疑人生的意义，整个人都枯萎，戏台子也塌得猝不及防。  
没人比他们这些柳狗，更明白青春多他妈的珍贵了。  
这一带的人给男妓的蔑称就是“柳狗”。正经嫖客们从温柔乡出来之后，都会在即将离开整条都是柳树的花街的出口时，依依不舍地回望。而他们这些柳下之犬，就是凄凄切切徘徘徊徊地绕在花柳街外头的柳树下面，向正经嫖客们献媚、讨一口剩饭汤汁吃的败犬们。  
男妓们的梦想都是攒够了钱，能赎身，还能有余钱给自己置个小屋，过点正常的一日三餐的小日子。或许一只猫一只狗就行，猫狗淘气会离家也没关系。像他们这样的人，肯定是娶不了好姑娘成不了家的。在外头一个人活到老去，躺在床上等死也是好的。外头的空气是自由的，外头是能想笑就笑想哭就哭的。  
有烈性子的同伴，气上心头用剪子捅死过每次嫖费小气还拎上裤子骂骂咧咧柳狗下贱、用着还爽不了的嫖客。  
这个行当，没拿到钱就意味着又虚费了光阴去讨好了一个小气吝啬的男人。毕竟交了给楼上的分成后，他们的小私房钱也不剩多少。  
那么，占了一个女人十几年最好最盛的年华，不养家不回家不维护家，让她一个人做家务上班出差养孩子买房子，没有性生活，没有丈夫的工资，没有温情的陪伴。这样的罪，又对应什么刑罚呢？  
这种人，是死以上的刑罚吧。  
十三岁的弥生愉快地躺在榻榻米上晒着太阳。那个男人以为山高水远，这儿的人都是普通的男妓，从第一天混迹于男妓各大红灯区起，就没有想过遮掩外貌。长久接触下来，弥生通过各种渠道也猜到了个七七八八。  
或许这个烂到骨子里的家伙从一出生就没想过“浪费别人青春”这种问题，资本够多的人总活得任性自私，理所当然地默认所有人都给他让道。  
叛忍宇智波，佐助。  
现年十三岁的弥生清楚地记得花楼之外几里地的地方，本来有个小村子，他家在村子世代居住。因为荒凉，每家都隔得远，每天辛苦种着橘子，他最大的烦恼是橘子丰收但不能吃上一个，因为全家的生计都指望着一筐筐橘子。  
只是正好被选中建了基地，正好全家被抓进地下关押，自己正好被人一念之仁放过，正好在乞讨躲藏之后看到基地里有大冲突，正好发现冲突后基地里面的人全部撤出，正好发现地牢里全是被虐杀被改造过的尸体。  
八岁的他的哭声像哀嚎。代表吃饱穿暖的家没了，弹他脑壳给举高高的家人没了。乞讨风吹雨打看人眼色的日子苦得看不到尽头。  
最后一根闪亮的、能抓着向上爬的蛛丝也断了。本以为能爬出地狱的他一下子连一根细弱的蛛丝都失去了。  
苦啊，是真的苦。卖屁股和乞讨是一样的。都是为了活下去。  
像他这样的人，活着就已经拼尽全力了。  
凭什么有人毁了他的家之后，还能拥有自己的家？  
凭什么有人做尽恶事，还能一点代价都不付地被原谅？  
凭什么有人他妈的有家，还不珍惜家？  
凭什么这样的烂人还能占用一无所知的妻子的青春？  
后来他知道建基地的，是大蛇丸。杀人训练的，是宇智波佐助。  
嗬，他一个迫于生计困在花楼的小小男妓，给大蛇丸添不了堵，还给宇智波佐助这种男人添不了堵么。  
听说那位有三忍之一名号的春野樱是位有在为儿童心理问题奔走的医忍，似乎是个心理学领域的开辟者，也很有政治权力。  
那就不知道他寄出去的证据和信能激起怎样的波浪了？春野樱是浅薄地愤怒于有男人勾引丈夫，是痛心于丈夫的无耻虚伪，是痛定思痛决定一刀两断，是不管不顾委屈万分地来闹，是愿意救男雏妓到她的机构，是取缔非法童妓商业，是借此扩大儿童保护问题的认知度——不管是哪个他都欣然接受并且期待万分。  
他对这个女人没什么恶意，甚至抱有同情的好感。  
这女人还矢志不渝地爱了这男人从头到尾整整二十年。  
人生皆苦。  
弥生吃吃地笑起来，眉头松开吐出口烟。窗外的樱花飘落进来，有一瓣落在弥生的衣襟上。  
山眠端酒开门，在弥生身旁一一摆放好酒具，照例唠叨了几句喝酒不好，末了还是没忍住好奇心，问他：“前辈，你刚才在笑什么？”  
弥生灌下一杯韮酒，摸摸山眠垂在耳朵旁的小辫子，眼神柔软：“没什么。”  
当然没什么了。


End file.
